


There Was a Time

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, podfic included, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem through the eyes of John Watson after he lost his Sherlock Holmes. Because some things we only miss when we lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was a Time

There was a time when the walls were covered in bullet holes,

And I used to curse you in the dark;

Now those bullet holes seem meaningless to me,

When compared to the hole inside my heart.

There was a time when the fridge held heads

And human thumbs and eyes among the jam;

And I used to curse you out loud for all the mess

But now I see that a mess is all I am.

There was a time when the furniture was disregarded

And there were knives pinning letters to the fireplace;

I used to curse at you and all your shouting

But now there's silence and I start to forget your face.

There was a time when the violin was played

At three in the morning and I cursed you for the sound;

Now all the silence feels heavy on my chest

And I spend nights searching for someone who can't be found.

There was a time when you made me cross the room

And reach for your own coat to pass you your phone;

I used to curse you for being lazy and unattached

But now I sit here for days in a row, without talking to a living soul.

There was a time you wanted to change the rules of the game

And I cursed you for wanting the world to be your own,

And now it's me who tries to bring you from the dead

And turn this house again into a home.

*

Listen to the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9wm093vzgru52ba/There+was+a+time.mp3).


End file.
